Gunfire
by xxLadyLalaxx
Summary: Suddenly I hear something, something I'd never have expected to hear here. Gunfire. A single shot that sends the crowd into a frenzy. That there are people I love in here. My brother. The Windsors. And you. Rane 2shot. Rated T for self harm.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**"Glee" belongs to Ryan Murphy**

**"Dalton" belongs to CP Coulter**

* * *

><p>I peer around the room. The entrance hall has banners that have the house crests on them, like Hogwarts. I stand on my toes, trying to catch a glimpse of you. It's a stupid idea. You're shorter than the rest of the crowd. I'm trying to keep out of the way.<p>

I'm here to tell you. To confess. Everything I feel. I've figured it all out, and now all I need to do is tell you.

There you are. You're standing with a tall blonde boy, taller than me even. You're standing close together. Who is he? Family, maybe? But you've never mentioned anything like that to me. Is it someone you're close to? A…lover? A crush? Now that I know, the idea wrenches my stomach. But I've hurt you. What's going to keep you from going away? But I'm going to try and get you back. Screw that, I _am _going to get you back.

Wait a minute. Brown hair, tall figure, glasses, over near the end of the hall. What's he doing here? I told him that staying at the motel was a better idea. I don't want Dad to see him. He could get hurt, or worse. You see him too. You're saying something to the blonde and now you're walking towards him. You drag him to a corner and you two begin to talk.

Whatever you're saying, you're getting worked up, to the point where your cheeks are a furious red and your fists are clenched. I'm sneaking closer, trying to hear what you two are saying. Finally, I get close enough to catch one bit:

"_I'm not—I'm not going to stand here and watch anymore. I don't want to. I haven't—I haven't asked for a lot of things in my life, but I'm going to fight for this! You're not taking Shane just when I got him back! You can't just come back here and ruin everything! I won't let you!_"

What? Taking me away? I thought it was unrequited.

Apparently not.

Does this mean that you like me? Are you just possessive? You don't seem like that type, so I'll leave that alone. You're going to fight for me. Don't you know that you've already won?

I guess not.

At that moment, the tall blonde comes over and leads you away. I guess he was watching the exchange too. It's a good thing he came, because you look ready to explode.

I watch him lead you away. I want to go after you, and tell you everything, but there's one thing I have to do first.

I turn the corner. "What the hell was that about?"

He jumps. I smirk. I'm seriously like a ninja. My dance skills combined with my stealth equal awesomeness.

He shakes his head. "Nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing. It's something. So tell me."

"No."

I lower my eyes, putting on my serious pleading voice. "I just…I have to know."

"I can't tell you." he replies stonily.

"Please don't make me. I really don't want to do this…I really don't…" I bite my lip. I don't want to have to force the answer out of him. But he's stubborn. Always has been.

"Then…don't."

It's not that simple dammit! "I have to. I have to protect him. Don't you understand…?"

He glares at me through his glasses, but that look as never worked on me. Not when we were together, when we fought. It never will. And I guess he realizes this because he lowers them.

"Fine." he mutters. "Go get him."

I purse my lips and nod. I need to corner you, get you alone, where I can say the words I've been wanting to say since the day I met you. Words meant just for us to here, and no one else.

So I run around the hall, frantically, jumping sometimes to catch a glimpse of you. There are you. You're talking with your mother. What is she saying that's making you so upset? You look ready to cry. The blonde boy is giving her one of the nastiest looks I've ever seen. I know a bit about the pressure you get, but is it really that bad?

Finally, she walks away. You stand there for a minute, dumbstruck. You're very pale. Before the blonde can reach you, you take off, pushing through the crowd. Towards me actually. I guess you can't see me. There are tears getting ready to come out of your eyes.

Suddenly I hear something, something I'd never have expected to hear here.

Gunfire. A single shot that sends the crowd into a frenzy.

I get pushed around by parents and students frantic to get out of range. I can see the shooter: a boy on the balcony above the main doors, holding a revolver. His eyes are cold and emotionless. He seems to be searching for something – or someone – in the crowd. He's shooting anywhere, uncaring of the crowd. That's what scares me the most.

That there are people I love in here.

My brother. The Windsors. My uncaring parents, that I love because I have to.

And you.

I swivel my head, looking for familiar faces. My parents are with some others behind an upturned table. My brother and his boyfriend with his family, I guess, are crowded by a pillar. They're safe. But where are you?

A woman goes down several yards away, clutching her scarlet leg. Her husband and son help her to a corner. There's blood on the tiles now, slick and hot. I feel sick to my stomach.

And then it gets worse.

Because another shot rings out, closer to me.

Because then I see you.

And the crimson flower blossoming on your shirt.

You cry out in pain and I don't think. I act. Just like I've always done. I run towards you as you start to collapse. I scoop you up and begin to run towards an empty corner sheltered from the fire. I slide in and look at the wound. You're breathing heavily, and there are tears spilling out your eyes.

I hush you and lift up the torn edges of your shirt. It's a grotesque wound. I grab my own shirt and tear it, pressing it to the wound. You whimper at the pressure and my heart wrenches.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." I murmur, pulling you close to my chest.

"Shane…" you whimper again. I press a kiss into your hair. "It'll be alright, you'll be okay."

"Shane…I've gotta…tell you –"

"You shouldn't try to talk."

"No!" You nearly shout this and a sob rises out of your throat. My own tears start to fall freely on to your hair. "I've got to…in…case…"

"No! Don't think like that! You'll be fine!"

But I'm beginning to doubt my own words now, because the light behind your eyes is beginning to fade, and your eyelids are drooping towards unconsciousness, to the point where there may be no return.

"Shane…I want…y-you to…k-know…_I love you_."

Everything around me vanishes; the gunfire, the screams, everything. All I know is you lying in my arms, broken, and the three words you just whispered.

"…_really_?"

You nod, choking. "I w-wanted to tell you…Valentine's Day…b-but Micah showed up…and I thought I'd never get the c-chance to t-tell you!"

You close your eyes. "He'll take care of you. Don't worry about me."

I shake my head desperately. "No…I love you too!"

You shake your head. "No…only saying…cuz I might be…"

I choke on a sob as well, holding you closer. My word begin to tumble out, now that I now that I may never get a chance to say them after this. "No! I was trying to find you tonight, so I could tell you. Micah's my past…I let go of him a while ago! I want you, just you! You're absolutely perfect! I love your clumsiness and when you fall, because I'm there to catch you! I love the way you paint, I love your adorableness, I love your selflessness, and I hate that you have so much pressure on you! I want to take it all away, because you don't deserve it! Hell, you don't deserve me! But I love you and I want you, just you! Please know that, _please believe that_!"

I sob again and rock you back and forth in my arms. You've gone stiff and my heart almost drops. But then you shift your head up. You're smiling. I can see some blood staining your teeth and it reminds me of the situation we're in.

"S-Shane…w-will you…do s-something for me?"

"Anything. Anything you want."

You shudder as you intake another breath. "J-just in case…tell Clark that he's the best brother anyone could have."

I nod. Clark. He must be the blonde boy. I was right. Family.

"Tell the Windsors that…I l-love them, and t-thank you f-for being s-such great f-friends!"

I sob. This whole thing is the kind of scene I would imagine out of a movie. But this is actually happening. The love of my life is dying from a bullet wound in my arms, telling me his last words.

"A-and, S-Shane…"

"Yes love?" I reach up to stroke your cheek gently.

"W-will you…k-kiss me, please?"

I smile weepily and place my hand on his cheek. I lean down and press my lips gently to yours. You taste like acrylic paint, and strawberries, and blood, but I don't care about the blood, because all I know is love.

I pull away. You blink gratefully up at me.

And then you sigh and close your eyes, falling against my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My inner demon is unleashed. Because I'm not posting the second half of this until I get it written. Which will be written when I figure out how it ends. Which may take some time.<strong>

**The shooter was Adam. Probably looking for Julian :( I love Jogan. Just putting that out there. "He" was Micah. "You" was Reed. Just in case  
><strong>

**This was a dramatized version. I have another version that doesn't have a shooting but lots of tears and angst and crap. **

**But I wanted to write this one.**

**Happy weekend. And happy Prom to anyone who's going!  
><strong>

**Love Lala xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

"**Glee" belongs to Ryan Murphy**

"**Dalton" belongs to CP Coulter**

**Author's Note: I do not wish to offend anyone who had self-harmed. Please forgive me if I have.**

* * *

><p>Shane's face contorted with anger when he saw the blue spray over the stone. <em>Not again, <em>he thought wearily. The spray spelled out nasty words, words he remembered from high school days. How long has this been going on? He hadn't been here as often as he should have. Shane set the flowers – a mix of roses, daffodils, and a single sunflower - down gently in front of the grave. He brushed his fingers over the rounded top of the granite stone. "Hey." he murmured softly, smiling. "Missed you."

He pulled a rag out of his pocket. "Hold on a second. Have this cleaned up in no time." He spat on the rag and rubbed it furiously against the granite. "Sorry I used spit, but I don't have water with me."

After a good ten minutes, Shane sat back on his heels, finally satisfied. The last traces of the spray had been wiped away. He brushed his hands and sat indian style on the ground. "There you go. Good as new. I'll tell the groundskeeper to keep a better eye out for those assholes."

He smiled sadly. "Sorry I haven't been around as much. Julliard keeps me busy. This was the first chance I got.

"Kurt's there, too. So is Katherine. And Blaine is going to Harvard with the twins and David. Wes…well, Wes took over his family business. None of us know what it is still. But he's doing good." He chuckled. "Clark and Julian are still acting. Julian's engaged to Logan. Would you believe it?"

There was silence, nothing but the wind in the trees. "We all miss you. When we get together…it always feels like there's an empty seat, but…then again, it doesn't." Shane smiled weakly. "Are you there, watching over us?"

Nothing but the happy twitters of the birds answered him. Shane brushed his fingers absentmindedly over the engraving on the stone.

_**Reed Elijah Van Kamp**_

_**July 21**__**st**__** 1994 – February 17**__**th**__** 2011**_

_**The purest and most thoughtful minds are those which love colour the most**_

"I miss you…so much Reed." Shane sighed, looking at his feet. "But…I'll see you again someday. However long it takes." He looked up again.

"How are you?" He grinned. "Hope you're not bored. But..." he chuckled. "You know, when I was little I'd always imagined that, when we died…" he swallowed, "we'd turn into ghosts, but we could go anywhere we wanted. I was never worried about traveling anywhere, or a bucket list, cuz, hey, I could just do it as a ghost and avoid financial worries and stuff." He chuckled.

"I wonder where you've been. Probably Europe. Not that you haven't been there already. I remember you telling me about the trip you took to France." Shane grinned at the idea of Reed's happy face in his mind.

"I hope that you're okay. You said you'd wait for me, and I'm just waiting, I guess. I dunno, really."

Shane sighed lowering his head. Memories of the hospital room and the doctor shaking his head sadly flowed through his head.

A tiny tear dripped down his face.

* * *

><p>"<em>We're very sorry. He lost too much blood before he got here. We lost him about ten minutes ago."<em>

He remembered the desolation, the numbness, when it had happened. The black trappings, the coffin, and the granite stone at which he sat now. Reed's mother, crying quietly. Clark solemnly sitting on his right. Kurt was on his left, barely keeping it together. It just wasn't fair. Not fair at all, not when he had gained what he wanted, he had to lose it. The one person he wanted most in the world, and they had slipped away.

The weeks afterward had been a nightmare. The scars on his wrist were enough. No one knew about them today. He had done a good job hiding them. He didn't eat. He didn't sleep. He couldn't do anything except lie curled up on his bed, thinking only of Reed.

That one day stayed in his head. The day when he said it was done, and yet it wasn't.

* * *

><p>His blood was pooled across the tiles in the bathroom, crimson and hot. Shane was lying on his side, staring at his wrists. It was painful – not to mention ugly – but soon it would be worth it. Blaine was gone. His parents were too. He was alone in the house. His parents wouldn't know why he had done it. Blaine would though. Blaine had tried to pull him out of the darkness, but it hadn't worked. Shane loved his brother, as much as he loved Reed, but he couldn't do this anymore. He was slipping into darkness. <em>Finally,<em> his thoughts murmured. _I'll see you soon Reed._

A second after his eyes had closed they opened again. He felt refreshed, like he had just taken a swim. He had woken in the middle of a simply stone bridge, crossing over a silvery stream. On either side of the bridge was a strange mist, but on the right side was a strange golden glow.

It was from that glow that his strawberry haired love had emerged.

"Reed!" Shane cried, scrambling to his feet.

"Don't!" Reed shouted, an alarmed look on his face. Shane froze, tottering near the edge of the bridge. Reed rushed towards him and pushed him back on to the bridge.

Shane pulled him into his arms. "Oh, Reed…" he mumbled in between mouthfuls of curls. Tears spilled out his eyes. Reed's arms wound around him tightly.

After a few minutes they sat down, leaning against the side of the bridge, Reed curled up in Shane's arms.

Shane studied Reed. He had bags under his eyes, and there was a strange desolation in them. Reed looked at Shane's hands, his head on his shoulder. His fingers silently reached out and brushed the wounds embedded in his wrists. The blood was no longer flowing, and it didn't hurt, but it was still very evident.

"Why, Shane?" he whispered. Shane sighed.

"I…I couldn't do it Reed. I'm sorry, I tried, but I couldn't do it. I love you…and…I can't live without you...and, I never really got to say good-bye." Shane buried his face in curls.

Reed sighed. "Shane, I'm sorry it happened. I truly am. I tried, and I couldn't do it either –"

"Don't say that! It wasn't your fault!" Tears were falling down both boys' cheeks.

"I know that Shane. I didn't want to leave you, but I didn't have a choice. And I'm sorry."

Shane reached out and cupped Reed's chin. He placed a silent, sweet kiss on his lips. "Don't be sorry. Please."

Reed closed his eyes. "Shane…I love you. And it's because I love you that I'm doing this."

Reed twisted around so that he was facing Shane.

"Shane, why are you doing this to yourself? You have a whole life ahead of you. You were gonna go to New York, to _Julliard_, Shane. You have Blaine, and your friends at Walcott, and everything! Why are you going to throw that all away!"

"Because you're not apart of it. I want to be with you Reed. Nothing is going to stop me."

"Except me."

Shane stared, wide-eyed. Reed sighed again and lowered his head. "Shane…will you promised me something?"

"Anything." Shane said truthfully.

"You're going to wake up sooner or later, you're not dead. This – " Reed gestured to the bridge, " – is the border between life and death. And we're in the middle."

"I don't want to –" Reed clapped a hand over his mouth. "Listen to me, please. When you wake up, these are going to be gone." He placed his hand over the cuts and Shane felt a shiver go up his spine. "And then I want you to _live your life_, Shane. Go out there, be happy, and impulsive, the guy I fell in love with! Don't just throw away your life over me. And…and when your time comes, if you still want me…I'll be waiting for you."

Shane raised his eyebrows. "Of course I'll still want you, Reed, why -?"

"Because things change over time. You might meet a nice guy that you like – " Shane saw Reed gulp nervously, "and you might want to get married and everything, and you do that. I want you to be happy." Shane's heart wrenched at the sight of the brave face Reed was attempting.

"I'll always want you Reed. I'll always love you." He murmured softly. Reed choked on a sob and Shane pulled him back into his arms again. Reed relaxed slightly as he felt familiar arms surround him, a beating heart, and steady breathing. It may well be the last time that this happened. Tears flowed over down his cheeks as he pushed himself further into the warmth. Reed shuddered and whispered, "Remember what I said. I'll be waiting. If you want me."

Shane sighed. "I will." He smiled wearily. "I never really got to say good-bye you know."

Reed shook his head. "No. But it was the best I could do."

Shane pushed his face back slightly. He planted another kiss on his lips. "There. That's better."

Reed smiled weepily. "Time's almost up." Indeed everything around him was starting to get hazy. "Don't forget our promise Shane…I love you."

Shane bit back a sob. "I love you Reed. Forever and always."

The _always _echoed in his mind and everything faded away.

* * *

><p>Living for Reed had been harder than he thought. When he had woken up, he had heard Blaine coming through the door, calling his names. He was still lying on the floor. The blood was gone, and all that remained was the thin scars on his wrist. Shane would hide them with concealer to hide away what he had done, but they would remain there forever, a reminder of the promise he had made.<p>

Slowly, he started to improve. He began eating properly again, and then he started to dance again. At first the music was slow, and sad, a mournful ballet, but over time, it grew faster, more difficult, a challenge. The kind of dance that Shane loved.

One day, he had stayed late to perfect a fast-paced jazz tune. He slid on his knees towards the edge of the stage, panting, sweat on his forehead, grinning ear to ear. It was the first time that he had really smiled. And an epiphany happened.

_If I'm going to live the life I once lived, I can't live it just for Reed; I have to live it for myself too._

* * *

><p>Sixty years after the death of his beloved, Shane Anderson died. Upon request in his will, he was buried beside a familiar granite stone, in a park where he would dutifully bring flowers to every time he got the chance. Blaine arranged the funeral, and what was left of the Windsor boys attended.<p>

Finally the crowd dissipated, leaving an elderly Blaine and Kurt. Blaine knelt down wearily and looked at the twin graves. Kurt squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "C'mon love. We're not that far behind." He chuckled drily. "And…they're with each other again."

Blaine sighed, looking at the gravestones. The inscription on the newer one read

_**Shane Matthew Anderson**_

_**January 3**__**rd**__** 1995 – May 12**__**th**__** 2081**_

_**They who love dancing too much seem to have more brains in their feet than in their head**_

The quote had been chosen by a joking Shane two weeks before he died. "Something my brother would say." he had said.

Blaine smiled weakly. Of course he'd miss Shane. He couldn't not. But Kurt was right. He still had some time left, no matter how short it was.

So he stood up. Kurt took his hand gently and squeezed it. Blaine squeezed back. "Yes." he said quietly. Then he put on a brave smile and turned around, walking out of the cemetery and into the world with his love.

Shane watched them go. He was sitting cross-legged on top of his headstone. He had watched the whole funeral play out.

It had been really weird and unnerving to wake up one morning, walk to the bathroom, and see your teenage self – and seeing the shower curtain through your stomach. He had done a double take. His old body was lying in bed, a peaceful expression on his face. Shane had stared, wide-eyed. So that was it? He just…died?

He hadn't left his brother's side since Blaine had found out. But now, he was watching them walk away. He sighed. Blaine would be okay. Kurt had taken care of him for sixty years now. He had no doubt he would do so until their dying day.

He climbed off the headstone, sighing. He peered around the cemetery. There was no sign of any life, except for the birds in the trees. "Reed?" he called out. No answer.

_Where are you Reed? I'm here now. Do you still want me? Where are you?_

Shane sighed again. Reed had promised to wait if Shane wanted him. And here he was, having waited sixty years, only to be left behind.

"Reed," he said loudly. "I'm here now. And I still love you. I've waited sixty years, and I'm ready to spend however long we have now together. Please, wherever you are, _please come out_."

There was the rustle of bushes. The twitters of the birds. The wind in the air.

And then there was the sound of a stumble behind him.

Shane spun around. Reed was lying on his stomach in front of the their graves, eyebrows furrowed in irritation. Shane found the fact the even in spirit form, Reed was still clumsy.

He raced forward, tears springing from his eyelids. He reached Reed and pulled him into his arms. Finally. He lost sense of the world around him, only knowing Reed, Reed's arms, Reed's smell, and loving whispers. "You…you still love me?"

Shane nodded furiously. "Yes, yes I do! I always will." He pulled away so that he could look Reed in the chocolate eyes that he had missed so much. "I promised, didn't I?"

Reed smiled weepily. He leaned up on his tiptoes and Shane leaned down. Their lips met in a silent promise of love, forever more.

They pulled away, still smiling.

Shane put his arm around Reed, and Reed slung his arm around Shane's waist. Then they walked out of the cemetery and into the world beyond.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, inner supernatural crazy. I've been reading a lot of ghost stories lately, and this wouldn't leave me alone.<strong>

**So the reason I've been gone? This week were the tryouts for my school's color guard team (the girls with the flags) We learn a routine over the period of a week, and then tonight, we got to perform it in front of the judges. Our band director pulled a dick move and didn't post the results tonight. So I'm going in the morning to see. But I was at practice every night, and I'm sorry for not getting this out earlier. **

**Let you guys know if I made it. Hope I do. Fingers crossed.**

**Love Lala, xoxo**


End file.
